


Dreams And Disasters

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: A storm hits and Brownie is unhappy. B-52 comforts him.





	Dreams And Disasters

The rain outside didn't usually bother Brownie this much. But his cat ears are incredibly sensitive, and the thunderstorm taking place did nothing to help.

Another crash of lightning makes his ears stand on end as he lets out a quiet mewl. He buries his face in the pillow, trembling. His feline ears twitch fearfully.

"Why do storms have to be so loud?" He grumbles.

"Brownie? Are you alright?" A voice calls out suddenly. The door creaks open and his cat ears perk up immediately. From deep in the pillow, a smile crosses his usually blank face.

Even if this is completely unprofessional, he can't help but be happy. He doesn't need to look up to know who it is.

B-52 walks over to the bed and sits down. Another crash of thunder leaves Brownie curling up in the other's lap, hiding his face in his shoulder. The steady breathing and sound of the gears quietly turning helps Brownie slowly relax. He's still shaking, but his ears no longer stand on end.

"I hate storms too, Brownie." B-52 murmurs, looking lazily out the window. "It gets between the gears and makes my parts rust. Which makes them stiff and causes me quite a lot of pain. And of course leads to a headache, especially when I try to fix them." He adds softly, running his fingers through the other's dark brown hair.

The quiet mewling has stopped, replaced with a gentle purr. The sound is comforting to B-52 as his eyes begin to close.

"Sleepy?" Brownie asks softly. B-52 nods.  
"Well, then...you can stay here with me. I don't really want to be alone right now." He blushes a dark reddish-brown. B-52 pauses, then chuckles.

"I would love to, Brownie. Come here." He lays down and Brownie snuggles close to him, his ear right against his chest.

He can hear the gentle sound of his heartbeat, slowly luring him to rest.

"Goodnight, B-52."  
"Goodnight, Brownie."


End file.
